Synchronous converters, such as synchronous boost converters, synchronous buck-boost converters, and synchronous H-bridge converters, may use a controlled energizing switch to transfer a controlled amount of energy into an inductor and a controlled de-energizing switch to transfer a controlled amount of energy from the inductor into a load through an output terminal.
The two switches may never be turned on at the same time to avoid unregulated shoot-through current from the output of the converter to ground through the two switches. Consequently, there may be two transitional durations during each switching cycle during which both switches are off. These durations are called deadtime in switching converters.
Deadtime causes power losses and EMI problems in the switching converters. Minimizing this deadtime while avoiding shoot-through current has thus been a continuing problem for which an effective solution has not yet been provided.